When tools are used in a manufacturing or service environment, it is important that the tools be returned to a storage unit, such as a tool box, tool locker, or secure enclosed area (e.g., tool crib, tool room, tool closet, or walk in tool locker) after use. Some industries have high standards for inventory control of tools, for example to prevent incidents of leaving tools in the workplace environment where they could cause severe damages. In the aerospace industry, for instance, it is important to ensure that no tools are accidentally left behind in an aircraft or missile being manufactured, assembled, or repaired in order to prevent foreign object damage (FOD) to the aircraft.
Some toolboxes include built-in inventory determination features to track inventory conditions of tools stored in those toolboxes. For example, some toolboxes dispose contact sensors, magnetic sensors, or infrared sensors in or next to all tool storage locations to detect whether a tool is placed in each tool storage location. Based on signals generated by the sensors, the toolboxes are able to determine whether any tools are missing.
In toolboxes having built-in inventory determination features, the inventory conditions of tools are determined based on information received from sensors as well stored tool data. For example, an inventory condition of a particular tool can be determined by determining whether the information received from the sensors matches the stored tool data.
In order to provide accurate and up-to-date inventory information, the tool data needs to be generated and updated as tools, sensors, and the tools' sensed characteristics change. A need therefore exists for automated tool data generation and updating in asset management systems to provide accurate and up-to-date inventory information.